Teri Meri Kahani
by Semee
Summary: This story is based on two people from two different shows.. the female lead role will played by Pooja Khatri.. who is playing the role of sub inspector Ishita in CID..the male lead role will be played by Karan Wahi.. This story is about different persons from two different cities , different background ... peep inside to know what happens with them
1. Chapter 1

Scene starts with a girl , who was lost in her own thoughts..

_Mumbai ke sabse barein collage mein mera selection huya hai.. Saint Louise.. yehi toh tha mera dream.. Mumbai jana… di ki sapna pura karna..kitne saal wait kiya hain maine iske liye kitni mehnat ki iske liye… aur aj jab yeh sapna sach horaha hai.. toh mujhe bura kyun lagraha hai? Kyun lucknow chor kar jane ka maan nahi karaha hai ?.par mujhe jana hoga.. di ne mere li bohot sacrifices ki hai.. mummy , papa ke janne ke baad .. mere kushi ka dhiyan rakhna hain.. kabhi unki kaami mehsoos hone nahi diya yaha tak apna sapna bhi bhuladiya… toh ab meri bari pura karungi di ka sapna… Is saal Saint Louis ke best student ka trophy main hi jitungi.. I promise…_

_Tabhi uske shoulder pe koi hath rakhta hai… woh apni duniyan se bahar atti hai…_

_tripti: Ishita.._

_Ishita: haan.. kuch kaha di apne?_

_Tripti :kaha kho gayi thi .._

_Ishita: kahi nahi.. app bolo kya bularahi thi mujhe?.._

_Tripti: dinner ke liye bularahi thi.. dinner ready hain chal.._

_Ishita: haan chalo.. _

_Phir who log dinner karte subah.._

_In auto .._

_Ishita apne khayaloon dubi huyi thi._

_Tripti: kya sochrahi hoo?_

_Ishita(sadly) yahi ki main lucknow ko bohot miss karungi… apne friends ko bohot miss karungi.. _

_Tripti: Mumbai jane ka dicision bhi toh tumharahi than na.. _

_Ishita : haan_

_Tripti: toh meri behna dukhi mat hoo.. aur iss naye zindagi ko enjoy karo.._

_Ishita smiles.._

_Who log station pohoch te hai.. aur bohot jald mumbai bhi…_

_In taxi.._

_Ishita phirse apne khyaaloon mein dubu rehti hai.._

_Tripti: ab kya soch rahi hoo?_

_Ishita: yahi ki yaha koi mujhe dosti karega bhi ya nahi…_

_Tripti: arre kun nahi karega jarur karega.. tum itni pyaari hoo , intelligent ho .. and I'm sure lucknow se zyada dost hoga tumhari yaha.._

_Ishtia: dekhte hai…_

_The taxi stops in front of Saint Louis .._

_Tripti: best of luck … _

_Ishita: thanks.._

_Tripti leaves… ishita stands in front of the main gate… she breathed heavily and smiles…_

_Ishita: Saint Louis main agayi …._

_And she enters inside… and starts looking around..she stand stands in front of the Saint Louis logo and smiles.._

_Scene 2_

_A girl was walking with a small mirror in her hand checking her make-up.. two girls were walking behind her.._

_Girl: (with attitude): girls main kaisi lag rahi hoon?_

_Girls( who were following her ): as usual gorgeous and stunning.._

_Girl: thanks nats, thanks siya.._

_Natasha: you are welcome roo.._

_Just then a boy comes.._

_Boy: roshni you are looking beautiful today.._

_Roshni moves her hand over her hairs.._

_Roshni: kyun main roz sundar nahi lagti ?/_

_Boy: mera kehne ka matlab thaki.._

_Roshni: nevermind.._

_And they start walking..roshni was looking at the mirror and siya and Natasha was busy with their phones. Suddenly they clashes with ishita.. roshni's mirror fall down from her hand._

_Ishita: I am so sorry.._

_Roshni in anger moves her gaze toward ishita_

_Roshni: dikhayi nahi deta .. andhi hoo mirror tod diya mera_

_Ishita: arre par maine sorry kaha na.._

_Roshni: tumhari sorry se mera mirror thik nahi hojayega.._

_Ishita: galti sirf meri nahi thi.. ap bhi toh bina dekhein chalrahi thi.._

_Roshni:how dare you…. Meri galti? Tum jaisi cheap larki …mujhe ,, roshni singhania _

_Ishita: excuse me.. apko koi haq nahi banta mujhe cheap kahe ko…_

_Roshni: ab tum mujhe samjhaogi ki main kaise baat karoon.._

_Ishita: haan agar zarurat padhe to sikha dungi.._

_And she leaves from there_

_Roshni: how dare she…. mujhe.. aise baat karne ki uski himmat kaise huyi.._

_Siya: choro na roo.._

_Roshni: no… _

_And she too leaves.._

_Siya: roshni.. _

_They too moves behind her.._

_Scene 3_

_Ishita: pata nahi kya samajh ti hai apne apko..ek toh dhakka diya upar se mujhe pe hi chillane lagi…pehle din main hi mood karab kardiya…huh_

_Scene4_

_In cafeteria:_

Roshni was sitting with anger on peak …siya and nats were looking at each other .. giving confused+ worried looks..

_Just then a handsome, tall boy enters.. with hair spiked ,leather jacket , sunglass .._

_Boy: hey roo.._

_Roshni does not speaks… she moved her head to other side.._

_Boy: what happened roo? What are you angry about?_

_Roshni: karan please… guys mujhe kuch der ke liye akela chor do.._

_Karan: par roo.._

_Roshni: please.._

_Karan move toward siya and Nats_

_Karan: kiya huya?_

_Siya: wahi jo pehle kabhi nahi huya._

_Karan: kya pehla kabhi nahi huya?_

_Nats: ek behenjee ne roo ki insult ki.._

_Siya: who bhi pura college ke samne.._

_Nats: isse pehle kisine roo ki aise insult nahi kiya.._

_Siya: who bohot hurt huyi hai .. _

_Nats: aur tabs humse baat nahi karrahi hain…_

_Karan tightens his grip…_

_Karan: (in anger): kon hai woh.._

_Siya: nayi hai college mein.._

_Scene 5_

Ishita was sitting alone.. a girl comes toward her..

Girl: hi..

Ishita:hi

Girl: nayi hoo?

Ishita: haan..

Girl: issiliye roshni se jhagra karliya..

Ishita: apko kaise pata?

Girl: pure college ko pata hai ki ek nayi larki ne roshni se jhagra kiya..

Ishita: mera jhagra karne ka koi intension nahi tha.. who toh usne hi shuru kiya.. pata nahi kya samajhti hai apne apko..

Girl: star ..

Ishita: ji?

Girl: star samajhti hai apne apko.. uski father bohot rich hai issilye sab age piche gumte rehte hain uski…

Ishita: achha..

Girl: arre in saab mein , main toh apna naam bolna hi bhul gayi.. (forwading her hand) I am Disha

Ishita: I am ishita (shaking hand with disha)

Disha: Mumbai main nayi hoo?

Ishita: haan

Disha: issiliye in sab se unfamiliar ho.. varna yeh to Mumbai mein common hain ..jo ammer hain unka hi chalta hai.. hum middle class toh humesha piche hi reh jate hai

Ishita: hum middle class hai toh kya huya.. humme bhi talented hai.. aur education mein paisa nahi talent dekha jata hai..

Disha: kash sab yahi thoughts rakhte.. to hajj yeh itna bara division nahi hota.. khair chalo college tour pe..

Ishita : chalo..

Disha : library se shuru karte hai

Ishita: ok…

They move toward library..

In library..

Ishita: wow.. yaha toh Shakespeare ka bohot sare collections hai..

Disha: tumhe Shakespeare ke stories pasand hai?

Ishita: haa..

Suddenly someone holds her hands tightly .. and turns her

Karan: how dare you… tumhari himmat kaisi huyi roshni ko insult karne ki haan?

====================chapters ends==================

a/n: so guys kaisa tha?.. sorry for the spelling mistakes.. so should I continue?pls let me know :)


	2. AN

Friends yeh meri first story hai ff pe ... aur mujhe nahi pata ki aplog ishita ke sath kisko pair karna chahte hai... maine pooja ke sath karan wahi ko pair kiya.. par agar app karan wahi ko kisi aur ke sath replace karna chahte hai toh pls let me know.. I'll be glad to fulfill your request..

~SEMEE~


End file.
